Entre tú y yo
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. Ichigo tuvo que aceptar que había hablado de más y ahora tenía que conquistar a una mujer... mujer que resulto ser orihime... Pasando tiempo con ella se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan faciles.... Ichihime.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencia: **Este es mi primer fic Orihime así que tengan compasión ¿vale? También como no soy buena relatando batallas y esas cosas les informare que es un universo alterno, donde no hay batallas de Shinigamis vs. Hollows y esas cosas. ¿Qué más? Mmmm. También les aviso que soy nueva en Bleach por lo que puede que las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes no las tengo muy bien asimiladas, por lo que les pido una disculpa si hay mucho OoC.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Entre tú y yo.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Otro día más que pasaba sin ninguna anomalía. Todo se había convertido en una tortuosa rutina que no encontraba manera de romper. Y eso le molestaba. En su casa era lo mismo de siempre, se despertaba con tiempo justo y su padre lo recibía con su "golpe de buenos días". Era a veces insoportable y un hombre un tanto "exagerado".

Su madre había sido ángel. Tanto él como sus hermanas se acordaban poco de ella ya que había muerto cuando eran muy pequeños, pero aún así guardaban su recuerdo casi como una ensoñación. Para ellos no había mujer más gentil que ella y su padre, aunque a veces de comportara de manera por demás absurda, se notaba que él también la adoraba.

Su padre un día, le había confesado a él que si se comportaba a veces de esa forma- se le podría decir patética-, era por que sabía que tenia que tratar de ser feliz y no llorar por el recuerdo de la mujer que amaba, aún después de tantos años. Eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado y él ahora por sobre todas las cosas, se dedicaba a tratar de que sus hijos fueran fuertes. Esa confesión nunca se la había comentado a sus hermanas. Aún no era el momento.

Ahora se encontraba de camino a la escuela. Diablos era tan aburrido, sin nada interesante. Sus amigos hacían que se pasará el día un poco entretenido, pero aún así, sentía que era aburrido, sentía que podía hacer cosas mas divertidas, sentía como si le faltara algo. Algunos de sus compañeros de escuela inmediatamente dirían que lo que necesitaba era una pelea diaria para sentirse feliz, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

Si, era cierto que el en la escuela tenía la fama de un busca pleitos, un joven que nada más se la pasaba buscando con quién pelear y de esa manera poder comprobar hasta donde llegaban sus capacidades en la lucha. Pero nuevamente, eso no era verdad. Él al principio solo quería hacer amigos, pero los demás no lo comprendían y lo juzgaban solo por su color de cabello. Color de cabello que era poco común ahí, la ciudad dónde vivía, Karakura. Y fue así como desde muy pequeño aprendió a pelear y a casi no tener amigos.

El primer amigo que había tenido se llama Sado Yasutora, que tenía el mismo problema que él. Todos creían que era un busca pleitos solo por que su apariencia era diferente a la de los demás. Bueno, así como apariencia no tanto por que era como cualquier otro joven con dos manos, dos ojos y esas cosas. Lo alejaban más bien su complexión. Chad, como lo llamaba él, era un joven de complexión grande, lo que hacía que las personas lo vieran con temor y por lo tanto pensaran que nada más buscaba hacer sentir menos a los demás por su "poca" musculatura, o lo que fuera que pensaran, así que como él, chad también tuvo que aprender a pelear desde niño.

Aunque, cuando Ichigo lo conoció, Chad ya había hecho la promesa de no usar sus puños a menos de que fuera solamente para proteger a alguien. Y así lo había hecho, Chad uso sus puños para defenderlo a él de una panda de delincuentes que lo habían agarrado por sorpresa. Y desde ese momento fue cuando se convirtieron en amigos. Los mejores amigos.

Pensando en esas cosas, ni cuenta se dio cuando había llegado a la escuela. El aburrimiento había podido con él a tal extremo, que se había puesto a recordar cosas que habían pasado hace ya mucho tiempo. Era todo un caso.

-Buenos días Ichigo- lo saludaron a la distancia. Se volteo y se encontró con Ishida.

-Ah, buenos días- saludo sin animo. Ishida se "preocupo", pero ese era un secreto.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto Ishida como quién no quiere saber, pero estaba muy intrigado y preocupado, recuerdan que es un secreto, ¿verdad?

-Nada- dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar convencido. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era ser acosado por sus amigos tratando de descubrir por que estaba sin ánimos de nada. Pero la respuesta era muy sencilla: aburrimiento, simple y sencillamente aburrimiento.

-¡Ichigo!- gritó una voz demasiado conocida.

-Tan temprano y ya haciendo tanto escándalo, Rukia- Ichigo nuevamente se dio la vuelta para saludar a la recién llegada. Recién llegada que venía en compañía de cierto pelirrojo, pelirrojo novio suyo. Venían de la mano.

-Vaya Rukia, quién te viera en esa faceta tan encantadora de la mano de tu novio. Cualquiera diría que eres una chica de lo mas dulce. Que equivocados están, eres una…- antes de que pudiera terminar Rukia ya le había encestado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Bien, había llegado Rukia y una buena manera de desaburrirse era molestarla a ella y a su novio, Renji. Total, aunque ya no fuera un buscapleitos no quería decir que se hubiera convertido en un santo, ¿verdad?

Renji era amigo de Rukia desde que eran pequeños y se querían mucho, al principio nadie se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que Renji albergaba por Rukia, hasta que entraron al instituto. Cuando se conocieron, igual no se llevaba muy bien con el, y nada más se la pasaban discutiendo quién era el mejor. Digo, competían en todo. Desde las simples carreras hasta en ver quien comía más. En lo único que se podría decir que no competían era en los estudios, era algo así como un tipo de regla no escrita. Y fue de esa manera como se hicieron amigos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ishida era un caso diferente, igual que con Renji no se llevaban bien, incluso hasta pasaba de su presencia. Hasta que un estúpido torneo de Tennis los junto. Obvio con el orgullo que tenía cada uno no aceptaban la opción de perder y es de esa manera como terminaron trabajando juntos para poder ganar y así fue como empezaron a ser amigos. Al principio solo se juntaban para jugar juntos y ganar. Después hubo un ligero entendimiento.

También estaba Rukia, se podría decir que es su mejor amiga, a pesar de que tenga una personalidad fuerte y una mirada serie, era una chica en el fondo- pero muy en el fondo, pensó con sarcasmo- dulce. Era una amiga que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer siempre un consejo a quién lo necesitara y daría todo por sus amigos sin pensárselo un segundo. La única vez que la había visto confundida había sido cuando empezaba a descubrir sus sentimientos por Renji, ya que ella siempre pensó que era puro cariño de hermanos. Pero no, Renji era la persona más importante para ella. Era lo que algunas personas catalogaban como el amor de su vida.

-Ya van a empezar otra vez- dijo chad, con el mismo tono de siempre. Chad era un joven serio y de pocas palabras. Pero se sabía que se podía contar con él en cualquier momento. Bueno de hecho Ichigo sabía que a pesar de que a veces nada más se la pasara discutiendo con Renji, Rukia e Ishida, sabía que siempre podía contar con ellos.

-Así que el quinteto ya está peleando de nuevo, ¿eh?- pregunto una voz sarcástica viéndolos mientras reía.

-Tatsuki, Inoue- dijo Ichigo mientras observaba a las recién llegadas.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Orihime a todos, tanto por parte suya como por parte de Tatsuki, al parecer Tatsuki no se iba a tomar esa molestia por el momento.

Rukia le sonrió a Orihime. Ya que a pesar de que Orihime y ella no se juntaba mucho, había podido platicar con ella y descubrió que le caía muy bien. De su quinteto, como les llamaba Tatsuki ella y Renji habían sido los que más habían platicado con Orihime. Su sonrisa por demás dulce, parecía tener una inocencia que hacía nacer una actitud protectora para con ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella era la persona indicada para el indiferente, a veces un poco agresivo Ichigo. Ella no era la única que lo pensaba, se dijo perversamente mientras miraba a Renji que también sonreía. Si Orihime fuera menos tímida y se acercara un poco mas a Ichigo, él también se daría cuenta. Pero para eso estaban los amigos ¿no?

-Buenos días- contestaron Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Chad e Ichigo el saludo.

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? Parece que no dormiste bien- empezó a decir Tatsuki en tono de burla mientras Inoue solo los veía con una tierna sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- dijo Ichigo enfadado. Eso era el colmo, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie- por extraño que parezca- y parecía ser que era el día en el que todos habían decidido molestarlo. Ya se las cobraría, se prometió a sí mismo.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela que marcaba el inicio de clases. Y todos entraron en el salón menos Ichigo y Orihime que se encontraban como idos. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos e inquietudes.

"Salvado por la campana", pensó Ichigo ya que por lo menos en el transcurso de la clase no sería molestado por sus amigos sobre su comportamiento o su falta de animo. Era complicado descubrir que era lo que le pasaba, nunca se había sentido así.

-¿Qué es lo que les sucede a ustedes?- pregunto Renji, mientras veía que eran los únicos que todavía no entraban al salón. Tanto Ichigo como Orihime salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Renji, y se observaron. Orihime solo atino a sonrojarse y reírse nerviosamente mientras que Ichigo solo bufo un poco molesto y se metió al salón.

Las clases estuvieron tan aburridas como él esperaba, empezado por inglés que a él en lo particular no le gustaba, pasando por Historia y después matemáticas. Se podría decir que Ichigo no era un cerebrito como Ishida, solo prestaba atención a las clases que le gustaban como deportes. Pero en los últimos exámenes que tuvo, como no tenía nada que hacer, se había puesto a estudiar y no le había ido tan mal. Se quedó pensando, a lo mejor en los siguientes también trataría de estudiar un poco.

Volvió a sonar la campana de la escuela, pero en esta ocasión la campana marcaba el descanso, así que podría almorzar. Tanto él como Renji, Chad, Ishida y Rukia se dirigieron a la cafetería a comprar unos emparedados y después fueron a la azotea de la escuela dónde normalmente pasaban el tiempo de descanso.

De camino a la azotea se encontraron de nuevo con Tatsuki y Orihime que estaban sentadas en las escaleras. Al fijarse en su expresión vio que Tatsuki estaba impaciente y Orihime tenía la cabeza gacha con una mirada melancólica. No le dio más importancia y paso casi de largo.

Los demás solo les dedicaron una mirada, en especial Rukia que estaba formando planes en su cabeza.

-

-

-¿Te gusta Ichigo, verdad?- pregunto Tatsuki a una Orihime que estaba sonrojada y con la mirada agachada.

Pero justamente cuando Orihime iba a responder, se acercaron Ichigo y sus amigos. Tatsuki vio como Ichigo les lanzaba una mirada a ella y a Orihime, pero aún así no dijo nada. Después de que se alejaron un poco, Tatsuki volvió su vista hacía Orihime y vio la expresión de ella. No necesitaba que le respondiera su pregunta, con el solo hecho de ver su rostro cuando lo veía a él, encontró la respuesta.

A Inoue Orihime le gustaba Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?- le volvió a preguntar Tatsuki a Orihime y ella solo se limito a bajar un poco más la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de melancolía.

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, que se le hicieron eternos. Tatsuki llego a la conclusión de que Orihime no le iba a contar nada, y ya cuando se iba a dar por vencida, fue que escucho el murmullo de ella:

-Al principio, solo me llamo la atención por que tenía una cara graciosa e hice el primer intento por acercarme a él, pero no me hizo mucho caso que digamos. A pesar de que todos me dijeran que era solo un busca pleitos que le gustaba pelear con todos, quería hacerme su amiga y las personas que piensan mal de él están equivocados, a medida que lo observaba, me di cuenta de que él es todo menos eso. Siempre lo he visto preocupado por sus amigos, y cuando llega a pelearse con alguien es por que las otras personas lo buscan o lo desafían. Él no es una mala persona, Tatsuki- termino por decir Orihime.

Tatsuki no podía estar más que sorprendida, ya que Orihime era de las primeras chicas que le decía eso sobre Ichigo. Esta bien decir que ahora era un joven guapo, pero ninguna hasta ese momento se había dedicado a observarlo de esa manera para descubrir como era Ichigo en realidad.

-Y lo que más me duele es saber que Ichigo jamás se va a fijar en una persona como yo. Me duele mucho Tatsuki- dijo Orihime mientras soltaba por fin una pequeñas lagrimas.

Tatsuki no sabía que hacer, a pesar de haberle preguntado a Orihime lo que sentía por Ichigo, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que una de las chicas más tiernas guardara sentimientos tan profundos por el. Se sintió de repente feliz por Ichigo sin razón aparente. Bueno, si había una, por fin conocía a una chica que quería a Ichigo de forma sincera, a parte de ella misma o de Rukia- aunque ellas solo lo querían como el amigo que era-. Bueno los sentimientos de Orihime al parecer, iban más allá de la amistad. Solo esperaba que Ichigo se diera cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor.

Se limito a abrazar a Orihime mientras le susurraba:

-No te preocupes, Orihime, se que algún día Ichigo notara la extraordinaria muchacha que eres y ese día, el no podrá alejarse de tu lado.

-

-

Comía si hablar. No tenía nada que aportar a la conversación en esos momentos. Sólo se dedicaba a escuchar.

-Ya en serio que es lo que te pasa Ichigo- dijo por fin Renji mientras una venita de enfado se formaba en su sien.

-Ya les dije que nada- dijo Ichigo sin ningún cambio de expresión.

-Déjalo de una vez, Renji- dijo Ishida mientras se le formaba una expresión maliciosa-. No te preocupes más, a todos nos llega esa hora.

-¿Preocupado? Pero que dices, cuatro ojos, yo no estoy preocupado- le grito Renji tratando de disimular su incomodidad. Ishida comenzaba a molestarse al escuchar que Renji había usado el mote "cuatro ojos"

-Vaya par de locos- murmuro Rukia mientras los veía discutir.

-¿La hora?- preguntó al fin Sado. Tanto Renji como Ishida olvidaron su pelea cuando Sado les recordó ese comentario.

-Si, es cierto. ¿A que te referías con eso, Ishida?- pregunto de nuevo Renji.

Ishida los miro con cara de resignación, sin saber como no podían entender algo tan simple.

-Pues es obvio. A todos nos llega el momento, o la hora -como prefieran llamarlo-. Esto se refiera a cuando nos empiezan a gustar las mujeres. Como pueden darse cuenta a Renji ya le llego, por que es estos momentos es novio de Rukia- Tanto Renji como Rukia se dignaron a sonrojarse un poco-. Y al parecer a Ichigo ya le llego. Ese comportamiento que muestra Ichigo son claros signos de que una mujer le gusta…- y así siguió explicando Ishida a Renji y a Sado que nada más se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza.

-Esto es increíble…-dijo Rukia, y le salio una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime al verlos.

Al parecer Ichigo por fin reacciono a las palabras, de había tardado un poco, pero como era de esperarse su reacción fue evidente. Literalmente exploto:

-¿Pero que están diciendo, par de inútiles?- les dijo a Renji y a Ishida que seguían conversando sobre las "hormonas de Ichigo"-. A mi no me gusta ninguna mujer, y dejen de fisgonear en mi vida- les termino por decir mientras la venita de su sien crecía más a cada palabra que decía.

-¿No es una mujer? Entonces, ¿te gusta un hombre? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?- dijo Renji en tono burlón mientras hacía que Ichigo se enojara todavía mas. Si eso era posible.

Rukia solo se limitaba a reír por las reacciones de Ichigo ante las provocaciones de Ishida y Renji. Sado, solo se limitaba a observar en silencio.

-Claro que no me gustan los hombres, teme- respondió Ichigo ofendido.

-Si eso es cierto, demuéstralo- soltó Renji. Los ojos de Renji y Rukia brillaron ya que ellos intuían los sentimientos de Orihime hacía Ichigo.

Una oportunidad.

Eso era lo que necesitaban Renji y Rukia para acercar a Ichigo y Orihime, una oportunidad para que se conocieran más, aunque al principio fuera por obligación- por parte de Ichigo-. E Ishida les había brindado una oportunidad para juntarlos, solo tenían que jugar bien sus piezas.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo!!!! Bien este es mi primer fic en este fandom. Como pueden ver es un Ichihime… Espero que les haya gustado la idea, a pesar de que este un poco loca. Como digo en la parte de arriba, todavía no tengo las personalidades de los personajes bien asimiladas así que de nuevo les pido una disculpa si hay mucho OoC. Por otro lado como pueden ver, tome algunas cosas que pasaron en el manga, y trate de adaptarlas un poco a la historia. Espero que les haya parecido por lo menos interesante el primer capitulo. _

_Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes agradeciendo que se tomaran el tiempo de leer. _

_**Sayounara!!**_


End file.
